User blog:Kbwwe21/Z.A.P. 33
Hello, my fellow Zootopians! Prepare to get Z.A.P.ped! It's time for this week's edition of the Zootopia Appreciation Post, or Z.A.P. for short. Every Saturday, I'm gonna be posting a different Zootopia-related topic that we can all discuss. For today's topic, I would like to talk about the physique of Judy Hopps. There's a couple of questions I have about this matter. First, let's take a look at this picture of everyone's favorite bunny cop. She's beautiful, isn't she? I love her so much! (Clears throat) Excuse me. So, I did some research and found out that Judy is supposed to be a European Rabbit. Although, some fans have disputed that she may not be any particular breed. Anyway, according to Wikipedia, the largest reported height of the European Rabbit is roughly 18 inches. I'm assuming not counting the ears. And the heaviest weight is about 15 pounds. So, if Judy is supposed to be based off of real life measurements, then she is pretty small. Unless, of course, Judy's family are actually Flemish Giants, in which case her height and weight as I'll explain later would make sense. But then, I looked up the tallest height of Red Foxes, like our own Nick Wilde, and it said 20 inches at the shoulder, but maybe if it stood up on its hind legs, it would be 4 feet tall. And then it said that the heaviest fox weighed about 40 pounds. But, the part that confuses me is according to Nick's ZPD application, it says that he weighs 80 pounds. That's double of what a fox should weigh. But, before I go on, here's another question. If Nick weighs 80 pounds, and Judy weighs the weight listed below, then how would she be able to hold Nick's entire body weight with one hand and swing the two of them on a vine? Even if she was the strongest rabbit ever, that would be about triple her own body weight. How she wouldn't break an arm or pull a muscle from that weight is beyond me. And why is Judy so skinny? Her body is way thinner than a real rabbit. Is she anorexic or something? Or did the creators want to make her more aesthetically pleasing? I mean, I don't have a problem with that, if that's what they were going for. The first time I saw her, I found her attractive. Maybe cause she had a human-like body, great voice, and awesome personality? Anyway, back to Nick. So, why are Nick's measurements important, you might ask? Well, a person on Zootopia's Reddit page made a post about estimating Judy's height and weight. And they said that it appears that Judy's height is meant to be exactly 2/3 of Nick's, or about 2 feet, 8 inches. What supports this is the evidence of Emmitt Otterton being 2 feet, 4 inches tall as revealed in his case file, and in a video of him with Nick that Judy finds on an elephant-sized computer in a deleted scene. So, by making a simple rule of three between the differences between the height and weight of Nick and Emmitt, we get this result: ((80 - 21) x (2.666 - 2.333) / (4 - 2.333)) + 21 = 38.2 That's 38.2 pounds (14.9 kilograms) In conclusion, my only guesses are that either the creators of Zootopia didn't do their research on a realistic scale for their characters, or maybe the mammals got taller and heavier as they evolved over the millennia. I prefer to go with the latter. So, what do you guys think? Sound off in the comments below! Category:Blog posts